ouwfandomcom-20200213-history
Breaking and Entering
Breaking and Entering 'is a mission in the game. Objectives *Get on the interstate *Climb up the ladder *Smash the cases to look for the superconductor *Fight your way out of the office *Get back to your car *Find another car Script ''During free roam, Willem calls Lis, opening up the mission 'Lis: '''Hey Willem. '''Willem: '''Hi Lis, look, when you get a chance, I need you to come to my place- '''Lis: '''Alright, any reason? '''Willem: '''Just another trip to pick up something I found out about my competitor. '''Lis: '''Alright, I could swing by- '''Willem: '''Great. Also, do you know anyone who should come with you for the trip? I was thinking Henk, but he said you and him didn't click too well. '''Lis: '''Right, uh...how about Trey and Todd? '''Willem: '''Great, I'll give them a call. ''Willem hangs up. The mission is now open at Willem's mansion The player arrives at Willem's mansion. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Lis walks up to the mansion and knocks on the door. Henk answers the door, to which he is greeted by an angry/stern look from Lis. Lis then walks into the mansion and comes across Willem briefing Trey and Todd at his dinner table with a map '''Trey: '''We can just take the beltway, it's quicker. '''Willem: '''But what about the side streets? It's easier to block off a highway than a series of streets. '''Trey: '''Yeah, I guess that's up for our driver to decide. ''*Notices Lis* ''Speaking of which, here she comes. '''Todd: '''Hi Lis. '''Willem: ''*Same time as Todd* Hi Lis, glad to see you made it here, ready for phase two. '''Lis: '''Anything for that payday. Anyway, what's the plan? '''Willem: '''Right, you guys go into Virginia, right here- ''Willem points to a spot on the map Willem: 'South of DC. Now Lis, the guy who you and my nephew got the car from, it turns out he had some papers and other things saying he was a major investor for Paramater Software, they make computer chips, I guess- '''Trey: '''Missile chips, the lasers that go into smart bullets, the set-top boxes the government uses to control us- '''Willem: '''Long story short, they do a lot of defense work. That being said, why not take some superconductors or something, Trey knows. '''Lis: '''Alright, so let's get the plan straight here. Me, Trey, and Todd drive to what appears to be a suburb of our nation's fine capital, break into an office, steal whatever needs to be stolen, and make our way back here? '''Willem, Todd, and Trey: '''Yes. '''Willem: '''I've already got a car moved out front for you to use. Something inconspicuous, if you catch my drift. ''Lis looks around at the others before yelling out 'Lis: '''Road trip! ''Trey, Todd, and Lis cheer/chant as they walk out the door. The scene then cuts to the three of them entering a Stuggart The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to drive to the interstate. On the way there, a conversation erupts '''Todd: '''This is a nice car Willem gave us. '''Lis: '''Definently. GPS, sunroof, heated seats. '''Trey: '''Now we can really fit in, looking like beltway yuppies. '''Todd: '''Oh, speaking of which, Willem told us before you showed up, Lis, that he left some clothes in the trunk for us so we can sneak around better and stuff. '''Lis: '''Like what? '''Todd: '''I dunno. Maybe a ninja suit? '''Trey: '''I wouldn't mind some sort of camouflage. I mean, it's what we're doing here, right? Sneaking around and all? '''Todd: '''How do you camouflage yourself in an office building? '''Lis: '''Paint yourself white and put fluorescent lighting all over yourself? '''Trey: '''Probably. '''Lis: '''Right. Also, the GPS says we got about two hours till we get there, so if you gotta piss, let me know now 'cause I'm not stopping. '''Todd: '''I don't gotta go. '''Trey: ''*Same time as Todd*'' I'm good. Lis: 'Alright, good. ''The player pulls the car onto the interstate, showing a brief cutscene of the car driving down the highway as Todd and Lis talk in the car '''Trey: '''Lis? '''Lis: '''Yo. '''Trey: '''I gotta piss. '''Lis: '''What? Why didn't you tell me when we were in town? '''Trey: '''Because I didn't have to go then! '''Lis: '''For fuck's sake! '''Todd: '''Are we there yet? '''Lis: '''No Todd, we still have a few hours- '''Todd: '''Are you sure we're not there yet? I see some big buildings- '''Trey: ''*Over Todd* Seriously Lis, I gotta piss. ''A look of frustration overcomes Lis face as she clenches the steering wheel. The camera then cuts to the outside of the car driving down the highway as the scene fades to black and Trey & Todd's voices are heard Todd: '''Are we there yet? '''Trey: ''*Over Todd* Just pull over, I can go behind a tree! ''Once the screen fades to black, the scene opens back up to an office building in Northern Virginia. The three of them emerge from behind a bush near their car wearing stealth suits and carrying submachine guns. They sneak towards a ladder on the side of the building in a humorous fashion, such as Trey pointing his gun in every possible direction, Todd doing combat rolls, Lis going prone and scooting herself on her back, etc. Eventually, they reach the ladder and they all take cover behind the wall. Lis gets up next to the ladder and makes nonsensical hand gestures. Trey makes some hand gestures back, and the two make hand gestures back and forth before Lis finally addresses Trey Lis: 'What the fuck are you trying to tell me? '''Trey: '''What the fuck is this? ''Trey imitates Lis' hand gestures as Lis talks 'Lis: '''It's hand signals saying you gotta follow me. We're going all secret on this shit, we can't afford to fuck up- '''Trey: '''You got your signals wrong- '''Lis: '''What? '''Trey: '''You got 'em wrong, it's supposed to be this. ''Trey then signals a bunch of nonsensical military hand gestures before being interrupted by Lis 'Lis: '''For fuck's sake, let's get this over with. ''The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to climb the ladder. During the climb, a conversation erupts between the two 'Todd: '''Wow, this looks like a long way to fall- '''Trey: '''Don't talk about the height! You know I'm fucking scared of this shit! '''Lis: '''You're scared of what, falling? Or are you scared of splatting on the ground? '''Trey: '''Shut up! '''Todd: '''Lis, what sound do you think Trey will make when he falls? '''Lis: '''When he's falling or when he hits the ground? '''Trey: '''Shut up! Shut the fucking fuck up you fucks! ''The player climbs to the top of the ladder, activating a cutscene Lis, Todd, and Trey walk over to a skylight and examine it 'Lis: '''You see any latches or anything? '''Todd: '''Shit, don't see none. '''Lis: '''Verdammte Scheiße! ''*Fucking hell!* ''How the fuck're we gonna sneak in? ''As Lis talks to herself and paces back/forth, Trey reveals a glass cutter he had in his pocket to Todd. They both cut and remove the glass from one of the skylights as Lis rants 'Lis: '''Fuck, so we can go in through the front, but that wouldn't be so secret-ey. We can also climb the AC vents...I don't know. I could probably fit, Trey might get stuck, Todd sure as hell won't fit. He's better of staying by the car. But in that case, wouldn't I be the driver? '''Trey: '''Hey, amigo. We got this. ''Lis turns around and looks at the skylight with one of the glass windows removed 'Lis: '''Oh...great. '''Todd: '''Ladies first. ''Trey and Todd gesture Lis to go through the hole first. Lis climbs through the hole and ends up falling onto the floor '''Lis: ''*Groans* Fuck! ''She picks herself up and looks around as Todd & Trey fall onto the ground, groaning in pain. Lis turns back to them to scold them Lis: '''Chill the fuck out, alright? We gotta look for this thing, whatever it is. '''Trey: '''Do you even know what a superconductor looks like? '''Lis: '''Yeah...uh...fuck it. Looks like we're in a laboratoy, right? Surely they got that superconductor in here. And if they don't, we take everything that isn't nailed down, got it? '''Todd: '''Alright. '''Trey: ''*Same time as Todd* Yep. ''Lis looks behind Trey & Todd at the skylight Lis: 'Where's the rope? '''Todd: '''What rope? '''Lis: '''The rope you were gonna tie outside so we can repel back up, that rope? '''Todd: '''Oh! That rope, I got it right here. ''Todd reaches in his duffelbag and pulls out a ball of rope 'Todd: '''Right here! '''Lis: '''Goddamit! Fuck, just take everything that isn't nailed down- '''Todd: '''Even the chairs- '''Lis: '''You fucking know what I mean! ''The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to smash cases in the laboratory and collect the contents The player does so. After doing so, Lis calls out to the others 'Lis: '''I think we got what we came for, let's go! '''Trey: '''I memorized the plans Willem showed me, I got us an exit. '''Lis: '''Attaboy Trey! '''Trey: '''Watch out for the guards, though. Word is they're armed. ''The player is instructed to fight their way out of the office. During the firefight, Lis taunts the security guards 'Lis: '''I ain't going to jail in this Virginia! '''Lis: '''Let us go and we won't hurt you! '''Lis: '''It's not worth dying over a few computer parts! '''Lis: '''Du bist verdammt tot, wenn Sie in meinem Weg! ''*You're fucking dead if you get in my way!* 'Lis: '''Ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich sterbe in diesem Zustand! ''*I'll be damned if I die in this state!* 'Lis: '''Gehen Sie sterben in einem Loch, du Fotze! ''*Go die in a hole, you cunts!* The player makes it out of the office. The player is instructed to fight their way back to their car as the SWAT team arrives. During the shootout, a conversation erupts 'Trey: '''Fucking hell, Arlington's got their cops on the wire! '''Todd: '''Arlington? I thought we were in Alexandria! '''Trey: '''There's no fucking difference! It's nothing but strip malls and metro stations! '''Todd: '''Dude, Virginia fucking sucks! '''Trey: '''I know- '''Lis: '''Shut the fuck up, you two! ''As the player nears the car, it automatically explodes, causing a new objective to appear: Find Another Car '''Lis: What the fuck is this!? Todd: *Same time as Lis* ''Oh shit! '''Trey: '''Fucking pigs! Try to get that SWAT van of theirs, it seems pretty armored enough! '''Lis: '''Alright, you're the boss. ''The player is instructed to fight their way to a SWAT Van The player arrives at the SWAT van. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs The three of them climb into the rear of the SWAT van, with Todd being the last one in and closing the doors behind him. Lis climbs into the front seat as Trey climbs into the passenger seat, and a conversation erupts 'Trey: '''Alright, let's just get the fuck out of here, right? '''Lis: '''Just shut the fuck up, alright? I gotta figure out how to drive this thing. '''Trey: '''You've driven vans before, haven't you? '''Lis: '''Not an armored truck, no. '''Trey: '''Shouldn't be too hard. You got your gas, gear, wheel- '''Lis: '''Just let me do this, yeah? ''Trey shrugs to Todd as Lis puts the truck in gear and backs straight out of the parking lot, backing up through a hedge and onto the street, nearly cutting off a taxi. The cab driver angrilly yells at the three as Lis devilishly grins at the others 'Cab Driver: '''What the fuck is your problem, you fucking fuck face!? Fuck you, I got fucking places to fucking go! ''The three of them exit the van with their guns pointed at the cab driver, yelling out at him all at the same time 'Lis: '''Get out of the fucking car! You're being carjacked! '''Trey: '''It's a carjacking, alright? Don't make this a homocide! '''Todd: '''That isn't your car anymore, it's ours now! ''The three of them force the cab driver out of the car. Lis and Trey enter the front seats as Todd headbutts the driver and enters the passenger seat as Lis speeds away Mission Passed